Teller of the Pointed Stones (TNP)
|pastaffie=''None'' |death= Old age and sickness |postdeath=Tribe of Endless Hunting |namest=Healer: |namesl=Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) |familyt=Mother: Sister: |familyl=Cloud With Storm in Belly (Cloud) Unnamed she-cat |mentor=''Unknown'' |apps=None |position1=Healer |precededby1=Unknown |succeededby1=Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) |livebooks=''Secrets of the Clans, ''Moonrise, Dawn, Outcast, Sign of the Moon |deadbooks=''None''}} Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) is an old, short, skinny, powerful, long-bodied, dark brown tabby tom with a white muzzle , patchy fur, wiry muscles, lean, muscular limbs, bony haunches, a muzzle grizzled with age and amber eyes. History In the New Prophecy Series ''Moonrise :Stoneteller's full name is Teller of the Pointed Stones. He is responsible for translating signs sent to him by the Tribe of Endless Hunting and healing his cats, much like a Clan medicine cat. However, he also leads the Tribe. At first, Stoneteller is seen as a compassionate leader, and seems to be nice to the traveling Clan cats, but is later revealed to be a desperate character who imprisoned Stormfur so he would be forced to defend the Tribe. Dawn :He permits the Clan cats stay in his Tribe temporarily to rest and refresh themselves for part of the winter on their journey to find a new home. He shows a special interest in Leafpaw because of her connection to StarClan. In the Power of Three Series Outcast :In ''Outcast, it is revealed to ThunderClan why Stormfur and Brook return to the Clans. Stoneteller had banished them after the failed battle against the intruders, in which Jag was killed. Their reappearance later shocks many, who seem to think they are truly dead. When the Clan cats go to the mountains to help fight off the intruders, Stoneteller makes it clear that they aren't welcome. Jaypaw believes that Stoneteller isn't telling the truth about the signs sent by their ancestors, the Tribe of Endless Hunting. With no help from his ancestors, he lets the Tribe decide whether to fight or flee, and is surprised and dismayed when they chose to hold their ground. Eventually, he joins the Clan cats to mark the borders which surprises the other cats, as the Teller of Pointed Stones rarely leaves the cave. At the end of the book, Stoneteller offers Stormfur and Brook a place back in the Tribe, and they accept. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''Sign of the Moon : Stoneteller is shown as a frail and aging leader, and is asked to choose his next successor. He refuses guidance from the Tribe of Endless Hunting, and has lost faith in them. When the Clan cats come back to the mountains, Jayfeather tries talking to him in the Cave of Pointed Stones. He is sent back in time, but when he returns to the present, Stoneteller is dying. He finally embraces the Tribe's ancestors, and tells Jayfeather to name the next Stoneteller. Crag Where Eagles Nest becomes the next Stoneteller. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Stoneteller tells the story of the coming of the "silver cat". He explains how he believes who the Tribe of Endless Hunting means is Stormfur. He notices that there is another silver cat, Feathertail, but he is convinced Stormfur is the silver cat that will rid the Tribe of Sharptooth once and for all. Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the three kits how the Tribe does not have a leader, deputy and medicine cat; rather the Healer takes on the role of all three and is always known as Stoneteller. He says that the Stoneteller that has been leader since the first cats met the Tribe on the Great Journey is a very proud cat, but he realizes how the Tribe lives a risky lifestyle in the mountains. :He goes on to explain that there is very little prey, large birds are difficult to catch, the temperature drops very low in leaf-bare, and of course stepping off the safe paths could send a cat tumbling to their death. He says this is likely why Stoneteller was so desperate for Stormfur to be the silver cat of the prophecy; his cats' lives were already endangered without any help from Sharptooth. However, Stoneteller's pride did not stop him from being grateful to Feathertail when she gave her life to defeat Sharptooth, and he gave her the highest honor for dead cats in the Tribe, being buried above the waterfall. Trivia *He has been mentioned with deep green eyes *In ''Cats of the Clans, he is seen with blue eyes. *He has also been described as a gray tabby tom. *He has been mistakenly described as a stone-gray tom Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Cloud With Storm in Belly: Sister: :Unnamed she-cat: Deceased, Suspected Tribe of Endless Hunting member Niece: :Bird That Rides the Wind: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Tribe Cat Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Healer Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tribe of Endless Hunting Cat